A wide variety of techniques are known for the distribution of chlorine into a water system. Conventionally, chlorine tablets are used for the sanitizing of swimming pool and spa systems. The use of the chlorine serves to prevent the growth of bacteria and algae. In some circumstances, the chlorine tablets are simply thrown into the swimming pool or spa. In a wide variety of other applications, the chlorine material is provided to the water of the swimming pool or spa in a controlled manner.
A variety of other systems, such as irrigation and wastewater treatment systems, also require the use of chlorine. In such systems, the chlorine is also used so as to kill the harmful bacteria before the water is disposed of or reused, either for the purposes of direct discharge to the environment, irrigation or for household use. In recent years, there have been major efforts to convert household wastewater into a form which is useful for spray and drip irrigation. Under such circumstances, it is important that the wastewater effluent be disinfected before it can be reused. The introduction of chlorine is the most economical way to accomplish this.
One of the problems associated with the systems for controlling the introduction of chlorine into a water supply system is the inability to evenly control the flow and dissolution of the chlorine. Conventionally, chlorine is sold in the form of tablets. Typically, the chlorine is found in the form of calcium hypochlorite. In these tablets, approximately thirty percent of the material is inert material. Whenever water is mixed with these chlorine tablets, the chlorine from the tablets is introduced to the water. The calcium hypochlorite tablets are designed to disinfect and to dissipate rapidly. Unfortunately, the inert material also winds up in the water. Typically, the inert material will tend to wick the water up throughout the chlorinator apparatus and will also gunk and clog the components.
In virtually all chlorinator apparatus, the chlorine, from the chlorine tablets, will be unevenly dispersed into the water. As such, large variations in the amount of chlorine affecting the bacteria in the water will occur. Normally, conventional chlorinator apparatuses do not contact a full surface of the chlorine tablet evenly. Many times, the chlorine tablet will erode in pieces and in an uneven pattern. Whenever an uneven pattern of erosion occurs, an uneven distribution of chlorine to the water will result.
In the past, a wide variety of chlorinator devices have been the subject of U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,778, issued on May 17, 1977, to Joly et al. discloses a device for mixing chemical products with tap water. This includes a magazine which is intended to accommodate the chemical products in the form of a solid tablet so that they have at least one free surface which remains constant during splitting. A means of introducing tap water is provided tangentially of that surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,911, issued on Feb. 17, 1981, to D. W. Kratz provides a chemical feeder with a disposable chemical container. This includes a casing provided with a vertically adjustable weir and a disposable container for chemicals for the treatment of the liquid which is received within the casing. The container is provided with an opening for extension therethrough of the weir to a preselected height consonant with the desired concentration of the solution to be formed. The liquid is introduced into the container from the feeder for dissolution of the chemical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,280, issued on Oct. 13, 1981, to M. D. Tom teaches a device for supplying a detergent to a liquid dispenser. This includes a body having a hollow interior, a housing attached to the body, and a valve support member having a flap valve. The flap valve is manually controlled to divert flow from the inlet into the housing where the detergent cake is stored. The housing is oriented so as to drain through a second aperture to the outlet of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,876, issued on Oct. 12, 1982, to Ballu et al. provides a device for mixing chemical products with running water. The tubular pipes for the supply of running water are situated in a different plane from the inlet plane of the mixing chamber disintegration zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,106, issued on Apr. 22, 1986, to W. L. Held discloses a chlorination system for distributing chlorine in a hot tub or spa. The system regulates the flow of water through a mixing chamber with a valve so as to control the rate of chlorine distribution. An assembly of venturis and baffles also regulates the flow of water through the mixing chamber and controls the size of the particles of the chlorination tablets that will flow out of the chlorination system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,197, issued on Oct. 25, 1988, to M. L. Schuman describes a filter and chemical dispenser combination for treating water. This device includes a liquid inlet, a liquid outlet, and a flow passage between the inlet and the outlet. A filter element is positioned in the flow passage between the inlet and the outlet. Means are provided in the interior of the filter element and in the flow passage for supporting a chemical. The chamber includes a base for supporting the chemical.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,127, issued on Feb. 18, 1992, to Junker et al. describes a chemical feed apparatus having a collection reservoir and an erosion reservoir located within and spaced from the wall of the collection reservoir. An elongated cylinder is supported on the collection reservoir and the lower end of the cylinder is located in the collection reservoir. The collection reservoir has a water discharge outlet. The erosion reservoir has a water inlet with a valve to control the flow rate of water into the erosion reservoir. A cannister containing solid chemical sanitizing elements is supported in the cylinder. Openings are located in the lower end portion of the cannister so that solid dry chemical sanitizing elements, located in the lower end portion of the cannister, can be contacted by water in the erosion reservoir to erode and dissolve the solid elements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tablet chlorinator which evenly erodes the chlorine tablets.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tablet chlorinator that provides consistent chlorine residuals in the effluent.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a tablet chlorinator which can be used to control bacteria in an effluent discharge system.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a tablet chlorinator which is relatively inexpensive, easy to use, and easy to maintain.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.